Rainbow
by The-Wire
Summary: ONESHOT. He had his moods & she had her personalities. Joker/Harley


_Rainbow_

He had his moods: anger, happiness, rage, and lust. These were the moods that defined him, made him who he is. These were the moods he showed and could quickly change within a blink of an eye. She, on the other hand, had her personalities. She recognized each of these personalities and treated each one like family. She loved them and cherished them. These were the personalities that defined her, made her who she was. These personalities were the first sign to her that she'd gone crazy. Everyone including Red, Joanie and Batsy all thought it was due to _him. _And in most circumstances it was.

First there was the smart, well-to-do Psychologist, who she once thought everyone needed and wanted. The smart girl who kept in a straight line, moving along the crowd with the rest. Little did they know it was an act. He could tell it was an act, he could see past the fake glasses and the tied-up blonde hair. He could see with just a little push he could make her crack and make her see who she was.

She wasn't the Psychologist. Not anymore. The Psychologist died, it was upsetting for her, but she got through it. He helped her, he helped her say good-bye.

Next was the robber, the girl with logic and energy that mostly drove him up the wall. She may be clumsy at times, but if she set her heart on something she could steal it. All the little shiny stuff was hers, diamonds, rubies, pearls, all of it. When he was not around because he had one of his hissy-fits, to get on his good side she would steal him something. He was her king, so it only fitted if she stole the royal jewels for him.

It was fun, he would take care of the killing and she'd do the job. The Robber and The Killer were a team; no-one could stand in their way, not even the B-man. Though he tried and tried and tried, he couldn't understand that the pretties belonged to her. _He_ had said so.

The murderer was not one of her favorites. She was cold, bitter and half-hearted. She swears it was only going to be one, one she killed but one had turned into two, then three and before she knew it she could kill anyone that lay a hand upon her king. _He_ always said that she could do it if she closed her eyes and just pulled the trigger. And she did, the look in his eyes told her she was going to be rewarded.

She told the murderer to come when she needed her most, that when _he's _in trouble, she should defend him and kill with out a second glance. And that she did, she was his protector when he was unable to protect himself. She was always going to be there for him no matter what. She was on call whenever guards, police or Batty showed.

Then the four-year-old girl showed herself, the girl that never had a childhood, she came out bright and colourful. Because Gotham City belonged to him, and he could steal everything she desired. The Hyena's were a gift, she had never had pets before and having two was better than none. Bud and Lou were her babies and she loved them. When she had been punished for her clumsiness she would go outside and curl up with them.

They were her protection when he wasn't. They would look after her when he was locked up in Arkham thanks to the Dork Knight, the Boy Blunder and Bratgirl. Her tears never stopped, she whipped them with their fur and huddled close to them and they would warm her heart. Letting her know everything was going to be okay. That he'll forgive her or he'll break out of the Asylum soon enough and return to her. The baby girl never underestimated them when he would show up and pull her into his arms.

When he was released a new girl became hungry with desire, lust for him. When he walked through the double doors of whatever hide-out they were in at the time, the naughty, love-sick school girl was created. Wearing her short-red negligee, she would skip into the room and lean on the door frame, giving him her most seductive smile, battering her eye-lashes at him. She knew it would be a matter of time before he'd come around. Three weeks in Arkham would drive him crazy, sure for the first two weeks it would be bliss because she would not be around, but then his tools would wonder why he hasn't been to service the young woman latly.

Most times he would ignore it for a while, he'll sit at his desk, drawing up new ways to destroy the Bat and make him repay for putting him in Arkham. But a glance up from his work to his entertainment would stop him. Eyes wide, mouth open. She could always satisfy herself, and that would always make him angry. He was the one who was meant to satisfy her. The naughty, love-sick school girl always got what she wanted in the end. She was the only one she could trust to get him into bed.

All of her personalities was what makes her Harley Quinn, and all of them inside of her made her colourful like Rainbow.


End file.
